El Pañuelo
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Levy era una indecisa. Que si que verguenza, que si tenía que hacerlo... después de que la señora gorda de la tienda de costura le preguntara que hacía, se planteó la pregunta: ¿Qué harían las protagonistas en estos casos? Comprar un botiquín para estar preparada para la inundación sanguínea que saldrá por esos dedos nada más coger una aguja. *Soy Levy, de Levylandia xD*


¡Holis! Soy Levy, gobernadora de Levylandia xD. Ship, me hice cuentita y ya puedo dejar de molestar a Pulgaah :3 ¡E iré pasando los fics del perfil de pulgaah al mio! Cada vez que suba un cap, lo paso a mi perfil.

Vamos, que si subo un cap del angel de medianoche, subo el primer cap y el nuevo a mi perfil, y se borra del de pulgaah ¿ok? Aunque pierda vuestros hermosos reviews... ;-;

**Disclaimer: **¡FT de Hiro Mashima! Sino Levy ya hubiese violado a Gazille entre bastidores.

* * *

**- El pañuelo -**

**- Por que nunca el coser hizo perder tanta sangre -**

* * *

-¡Ayyyy! – gimió Levy.

La aguja de hierro se clavaba de manera maquiavélica en los dedos de Levy. Ya los tenía vendados. Si hubiese donado toda la sangre que ha perdido, los enfermos de un hospital podrían hasta bañarse en la sangre.

-Ahhh… - suspiró Levy – No sirvo para esto.

Dejó el trozo de tela encima de la mesa de café y se echó encima de su cama, sonando un leve "ploff". Suspiró otra vez, con cierta pesadez. Estaba estresada en solo dos horas.

Su gremio iba a participar en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y quería desear suerte a Gajeel de alguna manera. En aquel momento, se mató a almohadazos cuando esa idea pasó por su cabeza. Pero ahora la estaba realizando, aunque se estuviera muriendo por desangrado.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama del hotel y cogió el pañuelo sin coser. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de manera repentina.

-¡Hola Levy-chan! ¿Vamos a tomar un baño? – preguntó Lucy. Levy pegó un salto en el sitio y prácticamente tiró los utensilios de costura hacia un lado y los tapó con su cuerpo - ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡No no no! – Levy comenzó a hacer espavientos raros, con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Los baños no? ¡En un minuto voy!

De un saltito se puso al lado de Lucy y la estaba empujando para que se fuera. Lucy intentaba librarse del empuje, pero Levy tenía fuerza (cuando quería, claro está). Entonces Lucy vio un pañuelo a medio hacer y con agujas alrededor tiradas en el suelo.

-¿¡Y eso!? – Lucy dio un fuerte empujón a Levy, apartándola y adentrándose en la habitación.

-¡N-no! ¡No mires, Lu-chan!

Pero Lucy recogió el pequeño pañuelo, sorprendida. Fue girando, poco a poco, con una sonrisa maliciosa y picarona. Con la boca abierta y los ojos mirándola por encima. Levy estaba mirando hacia abajo, sonrojada e hiperventilando.

-Levy-chan~ - Lucy se puso al lado de su amiga, acariciando su brazo con cierto aire picarón - ¿Este pañuelo es …?

-…para Gajeel. Sí – soltó en un suspiro. Lucy ahogó un grito de pura fan.

-¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! – comenzó a sacudir las manos para liberar energía mientras daba saltitos - ¡Levy-chan y Gajeel bajo un árbol B-!

-¡LU-CHAAAN!

* * *

Gajeel estaba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos del interior del estadio. Dentro de unos pocos minutos tendría aparecer en la arena, para la ronda. Percibió un embriagador aroma a papel viejo y fresa, además de que oyó unos pasos algo agitados detrás de él.

-¡Gajeel! – grita Levy, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana? – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Entonces, Levy, que tenía el pañuelo entre sus manos, se paralizó al ver su mirada escarlata. Los colores subieron a sus mejillas y sus piernas no respondieron.

-A-ah… eso…

-Estás rara – dijo. Entonces vio el pañuelo - ¿Nuevo pañuelo?

-¿Eh? – Levy fue sacada de un pequeño trance. Vio la tela entre sus manos y se sonrojó más - ¿Esto?...

Levy murmuraba y balbuceaba cosas. Gajeel se acercó a Levy. Ella se puso más nerviosa y, en un arranque de nervios, dijo:

-¡P-para ti! ¡Para que te de suerte! – Levy estiró sus brazos, golpeando sus manos contra el pecho de Gajeel, que la miraba sorprendido – La hice yo…

Levy desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Entonces, ahora Gajeel era el sonrojado. Estaba sorprendido y, con un poco de nerviosismo, cogió el pañuelo.

-G-gracias, enana… - Levy levantó la cabeza, mirando con ojos brillantes a Gajeel – ¡P-porque me hace falta, eh!

Y entonces, comenzó a decir "enana enana" mientras daba golpecitos en la cabeza de Levy.

-¡Gajeeeel!

* * *

Gajeel estaba hiperventilando, con la cara llena de sangre y heridas, apoyado en una columna. Rogue estaba en el suelo, derrotado, con Frosch a su lado. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se puso delante de una cámara lacrima.

-¡Enanaaaaaaa! – gritó, con fuerza. Levy dio un respingo y miró atenta a Gajeel. Él levantó un brazo y señaló su pañuelo - ¡Va por ti!

Levy se sonrojó mucho, casi como un tomate. Pero sonrió. Gazille se iba a dar media vuelta para desplomarse en algún sitio, pero se volvió al oír el grito de su enana por un megáfono de un aficionado.

-¡Gajeel…! – cogió aire y gritó - ¡TE QUIEROOOO!

El estadio se silenció. Todos, todos miraban a Levy, que estaba sonrojada pero feliz. Pero la cara de Gajeel destacaba. Obviamente, en el resto del campo seguían luchando porque estaban lejos de la zona de Gajeel, y con todo el ruido de cosas destruyéndose, provocaba una gran sordera.

Gajeel estaba rojo, con la boca hasta el suelo, y murmurando y balbuceando palabras. Entonces, Rogue comenzó a reír, estruendosamente.

-Ya decía yo que ese pañuelo no era muy de tu estilo… ¡El gran dragón de hierro, dominado por una delicada hada!

-¡C-cállate, gilipollas!

Y, seguramente, en algún lugar de ese mundo, un exceed azul habrá dicho "Se guuustan". Según él, sentía la necesidad de decirlo. ¿Casualidad? Fuck you, casuality.

* * *

**- Fin -**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Digno de mención? ¡Un review es mi gasolina!


End file.
